The storm arrives
by bookwormfreak
Summary: One year after Harry has left Hogwarts, he is is needed by Dumbledore. Why? Has the three year wait for voldemort's war finally ended? What has the Dark Lord been doing for all that time in hiding?
1. Arrival

I got the idea for this story while listening to the radio. The song 'speed of light' by coldplay, made me think of this first paragraph.If you can listen to that song while starting to read, i hope you'll start to appreciate the beauty and the significance of freedom that i tried to create, and carry on into a piece of fanfiction(though i must admit i kinda wanted to leave it just with the the raven flying!)

Enjoy and PLEASE give constructive critisicm so that i can make my writing the best it can be!

The storm arrives

Chapter one: arrival.

A raven soared over the treetops, wind whistling through its midnight feathers. It flew higher and higher, wings whirring through the icy air. Faster and faster it flew, never slowing, never faltering. A sudden piercing scream wandered through the mountains ahead, lonely and afraid. The bird flew faster, almost to be mistaken for a speeding bullet. The cry came again, this time nearer. The raven wound through the snow-topped mountains, descending just as the sky turned from a misty grey to crimson, staining the snow below with blood. He focused on a small clearing between the icy walls, just as a small shadow materialised in front. An arm drew out of the shadow's dark cloak and the Raven landed lightly on to it. He shook his silky feathers, hopping from one foot to another expectedly. The man's eyes gleamed suddenly against the rising sun.

"Ah. Harry. You have arrived at last. "The old man's croaky voice whispered through the folds in his hood,as he stroked the bird's dark feathers. The man bent down, putting his wrist on to the cold ground. The Raven hopped off, slowly getting bigger and bigger. The wings folded into body, and the black feathers shrank and disappeared, leaving a mop of messy dark hair on his head, and a bright lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Sorry I took so long professor." He said straitening his robes. "The message only got to me last night. I left strait away. Should I send a letter to the ministry?"

"That may be a good idea. They may wonder why you have not yet arrived for training this morning. Now to business." The man drew his hood down and smoothed down his silvery beard. He smiled sadly, the fire suddenlydisappearing from his normally bright eyes. He looked older than usual.

"I heard a scream as I was flying. How long has the girl been captive?"

The old man wiped his forehead. "For two days. Her family of coarse had to be contacted. Her father blamed the school for not doing their jobs. He will be taking her out of the school, as soon as she comes back."

Harry frowned.

"As soon as she comes back." He repeated, looking him fully in the face. He smiled. "We all have full confidence in you, Harry. You have been doing well in you're training I trust?"

"Yes. I think so. We should be having our first test soon. Concealment. Tonks has been helping me in her spare time."

"Ahh...Nymphadora." Dumbledore said, raising his eyebrows. He sat down on a nearby rock, sighing softly. He drew a long wooden wand from his pocket and bent over a small pile of twigs, which promptly lit."Breakfast?"

"What about the girl?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him.

"Anna will be fine for the moment. We need to build up your strength for the battle ahead."

Harry frowned again, but sat back, knowing that there would be no point in arguing back.


	2. Prisoner

The long awaited Disclaimer: No, unfortunately i am not Jk Rowling, even though i quite frequently wish i was! In other words-I don't own the damn book!lol.

Chapter two: Prisoner

On the other side of the mountains, a tall, cloaked man was slowly approaching a girl with dark blonde hair, and glasses. She was tied tightly to a tree.

"Please just tell me why I'm here. I haven't done anything." She whispered, desperately trying to pull her arms out of the rope.

"I'm afraid that information wouldn't be for your ears." The deatheater said savagely, grinning widely, revealing slightly blackened teeth. "I have strict orders."

Anna drew back as his putrid breath found it's way to her nose. She almost gagged. He grinned again, and turned to find a suitable sitting place.

She had lost count of the hours or days that she had been sitting there, tied to the tree. Maybe even weeks! The last thing she remembered was walking in Hogsmead with two of her friends. They had been Christmas shopping, buying sweets and chocolate, and that really nice glow-in-the-dark quill ink that her brother would have loved! Well, hopefully Marie had thought to pick up her bags when she had been grabbed from behind just outside of the Shrieking Shack. The man looked up. He had been the one who had kicked her friend in the shins when she had tried to pull her back.

"I hope you aren't plannin' your escape, missy. Now that wouldn't do would it! A lovely girl like you."

She whimpered softly, as her eyes started to prick. She couldn't let him see her cry. She blinked the tears back. Was she ever going to get out of this. Even to see her family one more time.

Suddenly there was a rustle of snow underfoot, coming from just ahead. She squinted through her blurred eyes. The mist didn't help either.

"Who is it!" the deatheater jerked up, pulling his wand out if his robes. He stood up starting to look around. He spotted a man coming from behind him, and got ready to spring up.

"Wot are you doin' Avery. It's just me, you idiot." The newcomer gave him a hard kick in the shin. "You should've been payin' more attention, wot if it was somebody IMPORTANT." He raised his eyebrows, and nodded to their prisoner.

"What, Somebody from that school"

"Shut up!"

Anna jerked her head, trying to hear anything else, but it was lost to the sharp wind that was starting to blow again. She shivered, and tried to stretch her back. She was painfully stiff.

They started to talk again. "…They should be here soon. What's the time?"

"Just coming to eight o'clock" There was a more sudden, gust of air, which threatened to knock both men over. "That should be them now…" Both men laughed haughtily. A chilling sound.

Anna attempted to look round her tree. She could see a shadow. No two. More were appearing every second, walking towards them. She could hear their low talking, but not able to make out what they were saying.

Avery spoke again. "First time in how long, Macnair?"

"Three years. We're ready though. The Dark Lord won't have anything to complain about. The plans all in order…"

A bigger figure than all of them appeared suddenly in the middle of the gathering figures. Anna drew back and gasped. She could see red eyes gleaming from the folds of his hood. A low hiss came from his direction.

"We are all here I trust."

Snitch20-Thanx for the comment! It's nice to know that at least one person likes my fic. lol.anyway, i will try and write more in my paragraphs, but i'm not sure when i will be able to post it up. Exams! id much rather be posting than revising though. i'll see what i can do. Alicexx


End file.
